Your Favourite Name Partner
by jennnaaa
Summary: A small Darvey one shot with fluff :)) Takes place after Mike and Rachel's wedding (7x16)


hey! so i absolutely love suits, and this is my first story, its just a darvey one shot filled w/ fluff based after mike and rachel's wedding. i love getting feedback so let me know what you think :)

* * *

Harvey woke up after a long night of just laying in bed. He sat on his bed and checked his phone. He was hoping for a text from a certain person, but his messages were empty. He had been unable to sleep the night before because of... well actually he hadn't been able to sleep at all this past weekend. All he could think about was Donna. Her pale skin, her red hair... her perfect body. On Friday, Mike and Rachel got married and left for Seattle. More importantly, him and Donna had spent the entire night together. After dinner and the ceremony, they had danced together the rest of the night. Donna had put together an amazing last minute wedding, and although they were all surprised, nobody had doubted her ability for a second.

Kissing Donna and breaking up with Paula had opened his eyes. There was always a little part of him that was aware of his feelings for Donna. They had always been there, ever since he met her when they were still at the DA's office. He had never acted on them though, because of her rule of not mixing her personal and professional life. They had one night together, and never spoke of it again. And boy... it was the most amazing night of Harvey's life.

After the wedding, Harvey couldn't stop thinking about her. Stephen was gone, Paula was gone, and when he saw what Mike had with Rachel, he couldn't help but want it for himself. He knew Donna's rule, but he also knew that a small part of her wanted it too. The way she brushed his arm with her hand, the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she blushed and looked down every time he complimented her. And the way she kissed him. Despite her saying it didn't mean anything, Harvey knew that he had had an effect on her.

Harvey shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts from his mind. He got up, and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. He dressed himself in his favourite Gucci suit, knowing full well that he was trying to look good for her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head.

•••

"Thanks for the ride Ray, see you later." Harvey got out of the car and walked into the building. When he got there, Donna was already in her office, working hard. She looked absolutely gorgeous, wearing a short red dress that showed off all the right parts of her body. "Morning Donna!" he said with a smile as he poked his head into her office. _'Why was that so cheery? Come on Specter...'_ Harvey internally cursed himself as Donna smiled back.

"How was your weekend?" she asked innocently, eyeing his suit with a look in her eyes he couldn't quite understand.

"Oh it was okay, you know... same old same old." He stepped into her office as she looked up from the piles of documents on her desk. "That looks like a lot of work," he said. "Think you could make time to have lunch with your favourite name parter?"

Donna looked up at him and grinned. "Sure, where do you think Louis wants to eat?" She laughed when his smile turned into a mix of anger and confusion. "I'm kidding Harvey," she gave him a sweet smile. They were so comfortable with each other, it was like they had known each other forever. She knew him inside out, and it was vice versa for her as well. "I'd love to go out for lunch, but there's so much work because of this new merger."

Harvey hadn't paid much attention to the mountain of work on her desk before, but he understood that as COO, she would have a lot of work to do. "Well... how about I take you out to lunch today, and then I'll stay late tonight and help you work?"

He was trying really hard to spend time with her, and she knew it. She looked at him and looked back at her work. As much as she tried, she couldn't resist his chocolate brown eyes and sweet smile, and agreed to lunch. He walked to his office, feeling accomplished. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. He didn't know if she wanted the same thing, and didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he couldn't stand this back and forth with her, knowing how happy they could both be. ' _Was it too soon? Does she even feel the same way? What if she rejects me?'_ Questions surged through his mind, and his feeling of accomplishment quickly turned into self doubt. He knew very well that he only had one shot at this, and didn't want to ruin it. He decided to just put it out of his mind. Whatever happens, happens, right?

•••

"So how's the work for the merger coming along?" Harvey smiled at the red headed woman sitting across from him at their favourite restaurant. Donna sighed. "It's going okay, but can we please not talk about work right now? I really need to get away." She was stressed, but one look at Harvey and his goofy smile put a grin on her face.

"Of course, whatever you need," Harvey looked at her admiringly. She was such a strong woman; smart, funny, helpful, friendly, and best of all, she was drop dead gorgeous. "Do you know when Mike and Rachel get back from their honeymoon?" He asked, desperate to change the topic without the silence making it awkward.

"Yes, I think some time next week... I haven't spoken to Rachel yet." Donna smiled at his effort to fulfill her wishes. "Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"It was actually really nice. You put together an amazing ceremony, by the way." Every time Harvey looked at her, he couldn't contain his smile. _'What changed between last week and this week?'_ he asked himself _._ Nothing had happened during the wedding, but it was like their time together had opened his eyes and given him a glimpse of what could be.

"Wow, a compliment from the great Harvey Specter? I feel so lucky." Donna acted shocked, which drew a laugh from Harvey. "Well, God knows you deserve it... you're amazing." This time Donna knew he was being serious. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked down, desperate to hide her embarrassment from him. When she looked up, he was still watching her with his trademark smile. His eyes never left hers and she had to look away before it became something more.

Harvey took another sip of his scotch and let his hand rest on the table. They continued to talk about all sorts of things; conversation came so easy to them, and Harvey had never felt more comfortable than he did at that moment. At last, he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to bring it up. "So I really enjoyed the wedding... especially dancing, you know, with you."

Donna felt her cheeks turning red again. "So did I, Harvey. I had a really nice time." Harvey met her eyes and smiled at her. "Something about it was different, don't you think?" Harvey winced at the extremely subtle way he was able to bring up this awkward topic. Donna sipped her drink nonchalantly. "What do you mean, different?"

Harvey Specter had never, ever, ever been unsure of himself before in his life. But right now, sitting across from the woman he had unknowingly been in love with for 13 years, he was at a loss for words. "Oh, um... y-you know what I mean. Different, like umm it- uh... it just, umm you know, felt different?" Harvey finished lamely.

Donna giggled and rolled her eyes. "Right... _different._ " She obviously thought he was just trying to be funny, and Harvey grew increasingly frustrated with himself for not being able to get his point across. ' _Isn't that what lawyers are supposed to be able to do? New York City's best closer my ass.'_

Donna looked at him and understood that he was being serious. She put her hand on his and held it tightly. "Don't worry Harvey, I felt it too." She met his eyes and smiled, assuring him that everything would be alright.

•••

Lunch was by far the highlight of Harvey's day. Well, that and watching Donna walk in and out of his office every time she needed him to sign something or the other. He couldn't focus when she was in the room. That dress drove him crazy, and she matched it perfectly with a pair of 5 inch red heels. She had everyone's attention the second she walked into a room, and when she was near him, Harvey could smell the perfume on her. He wanted nothing more than to be close to her, to bury his head in her shoulder, to kiss her all day and all night, to hold her like there was no tomorrow.

Around 7pm, when there was barely anyone left in the building, he walked over to her office and plopped himself down on her couch. "I'm here. Put me to work, Ms. Paulsen." He said with a sly smile on his face. Donna laughed, brought some files over to the table, and sat next to him on the couch. His eyes moved up and down her perfect body as she explained what he had to do with the files. She must have been talking for a good five minutes when she finally sighed and waved her hand in front of his face. "Harvey! Have you even been listening to a word I've said?"

Harvey looked at her, dumbfounded. He took the hand that was waving in front of his face and held it in his own. "Of course I've been listening Donna." He grinned at her like a little kid. She stared at him, then at their intertwined hands, and then back at him. Neither of them said anything for about five minutes, so Harvey decided to make the first move.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." Donna looked at him curiously and he continued. "There's this woman, and I'm not going to tell you her name because you might know her, but I've recently come to the realization that I really, really like her." Donna said nothing. "And I've been beating myself up all day trying to figure out how to tell her, but I just don't know how." She felt a pang of jealously in her stomach. Here she was holding hands with _the_ Harvey Specter, and he was telling her that he was interested in someone else. Harvey looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

Donna was silent for a while, as though she was lost in thought. "I think you should just be straight up with her. No games. Just tell her how you feel." Harvey stared at her. "I don't think its that easy Donna..." Then he shrugged. "Worth a try I guess."

Harvey took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Donna... I don't know when it changed, or why it changed, or what it is exactly thats happening between us, but I don't want it to stop. I know that our relationship has been weird, and confusing, and right now, I don't know exactly where we stand, but I want more. And I know your rule about mixing business and pleasure, but don't you think the risk is worth it if we have a chance to be happy? We've been in this limbo for 13 years Donna, and I don't know about you, but I want this. I want you. I want us."

Donna just looked at him, and after a while she began to smile. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him so passionately, they were both gasping for air when they drew apart. They kissed again, and this time, Harvey didn't want to let go. 13 years worth of happiness and love, all pushed into this one moment.

Donna laughed at herself internally for believing in Harvey's 'other woman.' She was normally so observant about everything, but when she was near Harvey, all that went to shit. Harvey looked at her and couldn't suppress a smile. "I know we have a lot to talk about, and there are going to be problems, but-"

"Shhh." Donna put a finger to his lips. "Lets just enjoy this moment." They sat in her office, kissing, and cuddling, and doing all sorts of things that shouldn't be done in an office. "I love you, Donna Paulsen." The words came out of nowhere. She looked at him incredulously. He had said it before, but it was different this time.

"I love you too, Harvey Specter."

* * *

i just want darvey to happen in the show I'm so mad:/

I appreciate all feedback so please let me know what you think! I may or may not do some more stories, depends if i come up with any ideas LOL

thank you guys so much for reading :))


End file.
